¿Tres son multitud?
by Mel.2004
Summary: Korra finalmente le ha decidido confesar sus sentimientos a Mako, pero alguien se interpondrá entre ellos. ¿Que sucederá?


Esta historia esta realizada a partir de la "Fabrica de la nación del fuego" del foro L**as Cuatros Naciones.**

Pedido por : **_HUMPTY DUMPTY DHU_**

**PAREJA: MAKO/KORRA**  
**GÉNEROS: ROMANCE/HUMOR**  
**LONGITUD: DRABBLE O ONE SHOT**  
**EXTRAS: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO (NADA DE MAESTROS CONTROL)**

**_NO SOY DUEÑA DE AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA_**

* * *

**_¿Tres son multitud?_**

El reloj sonó como todos los días a las 06:00 A.M  
Me levante muy animada.  
**_Este es un día diferente_**  
Fui hacia mi armario y comencé a probarme infinidad de vestidos y blusas. Debía verme bien y no sabía cual escoger. Estaba perdiendo toda esperanza hasta que vi un vestido hermoso, ya no recordaba tenerlo, no sé porque deje de usarlo. Era color purpura y de la cintura hacia abajo caía con gracia y delicadeza.  
Me deje el pelo suelto e inmediatamente me pare frente al espejo.  
_**¿Sera suficiente?**_  
Mire el reloj y ya había pasado media hora, así que salí de mi casa o llegaría tarde al colegio.

* * *

Llegue a mi aula y me senté junto a mi amiga Asami.  
-¿Tienes una fiesta o algo? – pregunto al ver mi vestimenta.  
-Me decidí, lo haré hoy.  
-¿Estas diciendo lo que creo que vas a decir? – preguntó muy emocionada, con una sonrisa en su ara.  
-Sí. Hoy le diré a Mako que lo amo. Lo cite en el jardín del colegio. – respondí muy segura, aunque por dentro me moría de miedo.

La clase de química duro una eternidad, ya es muy aburrida de por sí, pero el saber que al terminar debo hablar con Mako, lo hacía más difícil de soportar.  
La profesora seguía explicando algo acerca del carbón y sus propiedades químicas. Yo solo voltee mi vista y la dirigí hacia la ventana.  
_**Por favor, que esto termine rápido.**_  
No sabía cómo reaccionaría Mako. El y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos durante un par de años, pero hace unos meses descubrí que siento algo más por él. Temo que al decirle eso, nuestra amistad se rompa.  
-Señorita Korra – grito la profesora  
**_Maldición_**  
-¿Si? – dije mirándola.  
-Ya que no tiene la más mínima intención en atender a la clase, resuelva el ejercicio 3. De seguro ya sabe todos estos temas.  
Me levante e intente calmarme. Me dirigí al pizarrón y copie el ejercicio.  
-Y se lo advierto – prosiguió – si no es capaz de resolverlo, tendrá un castigo.  
_**Vamos, tú puedes.**_

* * *

Suspire mientras miraba el cartel que tenia frente mío.  
**Aula de castigos.**  
_**Debí prestar atención a la clase.**_  
Entre en el aula y un profesor me miro.  
-Tú eres Korra ¿Verdad?  
-Si – respondí nerviosa.  
-Siéntate – dijo fríamente.  
Observe los asientos. Un chico estaba dormido sobre la mesa. Su baba caía sobre la madera.  
**_¿Qué clase de lugar es este?_**  
Nunca había sido castigada ni nada por el estilo. Mi comportamiento en clase era bueno.  
Busque un asiento, lejos del chico baba y suspire mientras miraba por la ventana.  
**_Ahora no podre ver a Mako.  
_**  
La puerta del aula se abrió nuevamente. No le di importancia y seguí mirando hacia la ventana, esperando la hora en que todo acabe.  
-Vaya, vaya – dijo una voz irritable – nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto.  
Lentamente me gira hacia donde provenía esa voz, la cual conocía demasiado bien, para mi pesar.  
-Hola, Tahno – dije mientras lo miraba.  
-No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has asesinado a alguien?  
-No – respondí enojada – pero lo haré si no dejas de molestarme.  
-Oh vamos – dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.  
**_¿Podría ser esto peor?_**  
-Ustedes dos – dijo el profesor que se encargaba de vigilarnos – guarden silencio o me veré obligado a darles otro castigo.  
-Cállate – le susurre  
El no me hizo caso y siguió hablando.  
-¡Es suficiente! – grito mientras golpeaba el escritorio – se ganaron una hora más de castigo.  
-Te odio – dije mirando al chico de ojos azules.  
-Oye no me culpes a mi – dijo mientras pasaba una mano sobre mi hombro y me empujaba mas a su lado – además, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.  
Me separe de él y volví a mirar a la ventana.  
-Hey, belleza  
**_¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te estoy ignorando?_**  
-¿Si? – dije lo más calmada posible. No quería ganarme un castigo más.  
-¿Qué hay entre tú y Mako?  
Mi cara se torno bordo al instante.  
-Nada – dije con voz débil.  
**_Maldición._**  
-El no es para ti, preciosa. Deberías conseguir a alguien más.  
-Déjame adivinar, ese otro alguien podrías ser tú.  
-No lo sé – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – no he dicho eso, solo que él no es para ti.  
-Gracias por el consejo – dije mientras separa mi banco del suyo – lo tendré en cuenta.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, pero finalmente solo quedaba una hora de castigo.  
Entre nuevamente al aula de castigo y lo primero que vi fue a Tahno.  
Me senté en un banco alejado de el suyo, pero él se acerco a mí de nuevo.  
**_¿Por qué?_**  
-No trates de huir de mi, encanto.  
Le dedique una mirada fulminante.  
-¿Por qué esa cara? – Pregunto sentándose a mi lado - ¿Acaso este castigo esta arruinando una cita con Mako?  
-Ya déjame en paz Tahno.  
-Como quieras, dulzura.

En ese preciso momento comenzó a llover demasiado fuerte.  
-Oh no, se suponía que vería a Mako en el jardín.  
-Con que es verdad entonces – dijo rápidamente Tahno con una sonrisa.  
**_Oh, no. Lo dije en voz alta._**  
Me levante y fui al baño, no quería escuchar a Tahno.  
Entre en el baño y me mire al espejo. Seguía igual que en la mañana, al menos eso era bueno.  
Escuche la campana sonar.  
_**Genial, ya termino el castigo.**_  
Entusiasmada me dirigí a la puerta del baño, pero algo andaba mal. No se abría.  
_**No, no puede ser.**_  
Comencé a forzar la puerta, pero no había caso.  
-No me puede pasar esto, no hoy.  
Luego de quince minutos, una señora paso por allí y le grite para que me ayudara. Fue a buscar a alguien de mantenimiento y logro liberarme.  
-Gracias – dije mientras salía corriendo de allí.  
_**Debo ver a Mako**_  
Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el jardín. Cuando llegue note que estaba sudando y mojada, ya que seguía lloviendo.  
**_Oh, no. Ahora me veo mal._**  
Comencé a buscar a Mako y finalmente lo vi, hablando con Tahno.  
_**¿Qué sucede aquí?**_  
Me acerco sigilosamente y me escondo detrás de un árbol cercano.  
-Ahora entiendes por que debes alejarte de Korra – dijo Tahno.  
El solo se quedo allí, paralizado.  
**_¿Quién se cree que es?_**  
Siempre sospeche que Tahno me quería, es decir, siempre me molestaba o hacia cosas para llamar mi atención.  
Estaba dispuesta a intervenir, pero luego decidí no hacerlo.  
_**Quiero ver cómo reacciona Mako cuando quieren quitarme de su lado**_  
En mi rostro se formo una sonrisa victoriosa. Nunca nadie se había peleado por mí.  
Esa sonrisa se desvaneció en un segundo, cuando vi que Tahno se acerco a Mako y…. ¡Lo beso!

Salí de los arbustos y me lance sobre él. Ambos caímos sobre un charco de lodo, producto de la lluvia.  
Me puse arriba del chico de ojos celestes y comencé a intentar ahorcarlo, aunque nunca lo haría realmente.  
-Tu fuiste quien me encerró en el baño – grite mientras él estaba bajo mío – Mako es mío.  
-Cálmate – dijo él.  
Sentí que alguien me levanto y separo. Voltee y lo vi a Mako. Inmediatamente esquive su mirada y la dirigí hacia mi vestido. Estaba lleno de lodo y había un par de ramas y hojas en mi pelo.  
No quería saber nada más. Salí corriendo de allí. Escuche que Mako gritaba mi nombre, pero no me importo.  
Me senté en la plaza de la ciudad y comencé a llorar. Me tape la cara con mis manos. Me sentía horrible, se suponía que todo terminaría bien, no de esta forma.

Sentí que alguien me tomo de los hombros, pero no fue hasta que escuche su voz que descubrí quien era realmente.  
-Korra  
-Mako – dije mientras me levantaba – vete, quiero estar sola.  
Comencé a caminar, pero él me tomo por los brazo y de un solo movimiento me acerco a él. Estábamos a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Tantas veces había soñado con esto.  
-No te dejare sola, no sin que sepas lo que siento por ti.  
-Mako ¿Qu-  
No pude seguir mi frase, ya que sentí algo cálido sobre mis labios. ¡Me estaba besando!  
Lo tome por el cabello y lo acerque aun más a mí. Abrí mi boca para que le diera lugar a su lengua y ambos comenzamos a explorar la boca del otro. Intentaba llevarle el ritmo, pero finalmente el gano. Me tenía tomada por la cintura, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla.  
Nos separamos por la falta de aire y apoye mi frente con la suya.  
-No entiendo – dije mientras recobraba el aliento.  
-Te amo, no hay nada que entender.  
-Pero ¿Y Tahn-  
-Ya le dije que no siento nada por él. Lo entendió y me pidió perdón - contesto rápidamente.  
-Entonces ¿Te gusto?  
-Si  
-¿Por más que este sucia con lodo y mojada?  
El sonrió.  
-Por más que estés sucia con lodo y mojada.  
-¿Desde cuándo? – pregunte.  
-Desde que te vi por primera vez.  
Sonreí y lo bese de nuevo.  
**_¿Quién lo diría? El se enamoro de mi primero._**


End file.
